


Convin Microfics

by Angel__METAL__Devil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Out of Character, Romance, oneshots, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel__METAL__Devil/pseuds/Angel__METAL__Devil
Summary: Сборник историй, происходящих через год-два после хорошей концовкиПеревод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7144406





	1. Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Convin Microfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090665) by [TheCephalopodAgency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency). 



— Эй, — Гэвин выглянул из-за книги. Коннор лежал на кровати, чуть свесив с неё голову. — Ты меня любишь?

Коннор улыбнулся и закатил глаза.

— Нет, — с сарказмом. — С чего ты взял? — он говорил это как минимум раз в день.

— Но… Но я подумал… — блять, он что, сейчас заплачет?

— Нет-нет-нет, я люблю тебя! Это был сарказм, прости!

Гэвин выронил книгу и, попытавшись быстро вскочить со стула, упал. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что Коннор опять смеётся над ним.

— Ах ты, мелкий говнюк, хотел понаблюдать, как я тут барахтаюсь!

Коннор перевернулся на живот и невинно улыбнулся.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Почему я каждый раз ведусь на это?

— Потому что ты любишь меня?


	2. What's a Disney?

— Знаешь, я не люблю хвастаться, — враньё, хвастаться он любил, особенно если выдавался шанс произвести впечатление на своего парня. — Но я могу исполнить абсолютно любую песню из Диснея, которую ты назовёшь.

Коннор наклонил голову в сторону, его диод быстро мигал янтарным цветом.

— Извиняюсь, но у меня в памяти не заложено никаких данных об этом «Диснее».

Что? Нет, ну это уже ни в какие ворота. И он должен немедленно это исправить. Поэтому Гэвин взял Коннора за руку и потащил на себя.

— Гэвин? Куда мы… Эй! — он рухнул на диван и потянул Коннора, обхватывая за талию и прижимая ближе.

— Пристегнись, блять, и готовься к марафону всей твоей жизни, ты, необразованный маленький говнюк.

— Но…

— Ты жалкий, невоспитанный робот.

— Я не понимаю…

— Время кино!

Кот Гэвина вбежал в комнату, взлетел по ногам Коннора вверх и приземлился к нему на колени.

— Гэвин, я…

— Тс-с-с, всё в порядке, мы должны исправить это недоразумение, — Гэвин потянулся за пультом. — Просто расслабься и приготовься к увлекательному путешествию.

— Ладно?..


	3. Gavin.exe Has Stopped Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гэвин слишком слаб против пикаперских шуточек Коннора

— Эй, Коннор, Гэвин сегодня вновь включил сучку. Как думаешь, можешь с этим что-то сделать на некоторое время?

Коннор нахмурился.

— Хэнк, я был бы признателен, если бы вы перестали называть его «сучкой».

— Конечно-конечно, — Хэнк махнул рукой. — Но правда, он начинает меня бесить.

— И что вы предлагаете?

— Не знаю. Пофлиртуй с ним или придумай что-нибудь ещё, — Хэнк подозрительно прищурился.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не одобряете наши отношения. Но думаю, вы хотите получить из этого какую-нибудь выгоду.

— Да, он тогда перестаёт быть су… Действовать мне на нервы, — Коннор пристально на него посмотрел, а потом поднялся.

— Хорошо, я «выключу» его для вас.

Как только Коннор оказался на полпути в комнату отдыха, Хэнк перекатился на стуле к столу Бена.

— Окей, Бен, теперь смотри внимательно. Сейчас ты увидишь нечто удивительное. Мой мозг взорвался, когда я присутствовал при этом впервые.

-

Добравшись до комнаты отдыха, Коннор направился к своему парню. Тот выглядел чем-то взволнованным, смотря на свой кофе и что-то говоря.

— Хэй, — окликнул Коннор, привлекая к себе внимание. 

Гэвин немного оживился, увидев, кто к нему приближается. Когда Коннор подошёл к своему любимому столу, он схватил Гэвина за руку и притянул ближе.

— Что ты делаешь? — Гэвин приподнял бровь.

— Мне очень жаль, но закон всемирного тяготения Ньютона гласит, что частица притягивает все остальные частицы во Вселенной, поэтому я не смог устоять перед тобой.

— Чт-то?

-

Хэнк кивнул, когда они наблюдали за тем, как Гэвин начинает краснеть по мере того, как до него доходит смысл слов.

— И это случается каждый раз, Бен. Отвратительно.

-

— На самом деле, — размышлял Коннор, — Учёным придётся разработать ещё одну фундаментальную силу, чтобы количественно оценить мощность моего притяжения к тебе.

-

— Коннор может вот так часами, стоит ему только это позволить, — добавил Хэнк. — Краснеет аки блядская вишня.

-

Затем Коннор наклонился ближе, пока между их лицами не остались считанные сантиметры, и сказал немного тише:

— Тебе нравится искусственное дыхание так же сильно, как и мне?

— Я-я… О господи. Э-э-э… Я… — миссия выполнена, Гэвин.ехе перестал работать.

— Не хочешь пообедать со мной? — сладко спросил Коннор.

Гэвин заторможено кивнул.


	4. Angela

Гэвин медленно моргнул, когда понял, что совсем не ожидал, что около ста пар крошечных глаз будут наблюдать за ним. Он не смог себя сдержать, поэтому вскрикнул и случайно свалился с постели. Потирая голову, которой он ударился об угол кровати, он пристально посмотрел на замысловатый аквариум, проклиная очарованного рыбами Коннора.

— Гэвин? Я слышал крик. Всё в порядке?

Коннор просунул голову в дверной проём, озадаченный тем, что Гэвин лежит на полу.

— Твои глупые акулы следят за мной, — обвинил он, указывая пальцем на огромное скопище акул-андроидов.

— Ты им нравишься.

— Они хотят откусить от меня кусок, вот что они хотят!

— Они андроиды, Гэвин, им не нужна органическая пища, чтобы поддерживать своё состояние.

— Ладно, но вот эта выглядит так, будто одержима тириумом! — Гэвин взглядом указал на крошечную акулу с огромным раскрытым ртом.

Коннор выглядел возмущённым.

— Анджела никогда бы такого не сделала. Исполинские акулы питаются планктоном.

— Ты упускаешь всю суть, — Гэвин поднялся на ноги, не спуская взгляда с аквариума. Он подошёл к комоду и схватил свою одежду. Коннор покачал головой. — Я слежу за тобой, Анджела. Только одним плавником перейдёшь черту, и всё, — он указал на акулу сложенными на манер пистолета ладонями, — Пиу. Суп из Анджелы на ужин.

— _Гэвин, пожалуйста_ , — Коннор пытался казаться обиженным, но его губы предательски растягивались в улыбку. — Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты не угрожал моим рыбам.

— Эй, а ты попробуй проснуться в окружении чудищ, пускающих по тебе слюни, — Гэвин быстро оделся и выбежал из комнаты.

Акулы следовали за ним в коридор, а затем и на кухню. Если бы он так сильно их не ненавидел, то, возможно, восхитился бы системе водоснабжения, проходящей через всю квартиру. Завтрак был таким же нервным, как и пробуждение. Ему хватило подавиться куском тоста и кофе, когда стало понятно, что это уже слишком.

Гэвин не был расстроен из-за того, что так быстро покинул квартиру Коннора в придачу с сотней акул. Он был уверен, что Анджела _подмигнула_ на выходе. С сумкой через плечо и кофе в руке он совершенно точно не выбежал за дверь. 

Рид собирался достать ключи из кармана куртки, когда до него донёсся голос Коннора.

— Гэвин, подожди! — Коннор прибежал на парковку и остановился, врезавшись в Рида.

— Что случилось?

— Ты ничего не забыл? — Гэвин быстро промотал прошедшее утро в голове.

Почти съеден акулами, оделся, сделал кофе, подавился тостом… Он поставил кофе на капот машины и наклонился поцеловать Коннора на прощание.

— Не могу поверить, что забыл.

Лицо Коннора вспыхнуло голубым.

— Я имел ввиду вот это, — и протянул руку вперёд, вкладывая ключи от машины в ладонь Гэвина. — Но спасибо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первый и последний раз Гэвин остался у Коннора в квартире.
> 
> ***
> 
> Хэдканон, что Коннор любит акул. 
> 
> После революции Киберлайф подался в разработки мини-версий животных, которых раньше нельзя было держать дома, так что теперь было всё возможно. Так что даже самые большие "мини" виды можно удержать двумя руками. 
> 
> Да, все акулы имеют имена. Да, Анджела сама нелюбимая у Гэвина. Нет, она ему не навредит, даже если попытается. Его это успокаивает? Нет. Он всё ещё не любит Анджелу. 
> 
> Уолтер не упоминается, но это китовая акула.


	5. How long have you been sleeping with Connor, Detective?

— Как давно ты спишь с Коннором?

Гэвин давится кофе.

— Что? — сдавленно пробормотал он, пытаясь откашляться. — Я чего-то не понимаю… Почему мы… И… У меня ещё ни с кем не было секса, — его лицо горело, он чувствовал это.

Крис ухмыляется как идиот.

— Это точно не про тебя… У тебя достаточно смелости и дерзости, — блятьблятьблятьпрекрати. — И откуда мне знать, честно говоря, что ты с ним не спишь? — почему он ЭТО сказал? Закрой свой рот, Гэвин! Но его лицо всё ещё горит.

— М-может, это и так! Может, ты пытаешься сбить меня с толку!

Крис фыркнул.

— Итак?

Гэвин закрыл алое лицо руками.

— Т-три месяца…


	6. Cherry

— Чёртова погода, — проворчал Гэвин, стряхивая с себя снег, осевший на голове и плечах.

— Мне нравится снег, — сказал Коннор позади него.

Он был всё ещё покрыт им, почти как печенье, посыпанное сахарной пудрой. Гэвин закатил глаза, потянулся и стряхнул снег волос андроида.

— Но моему коврику нет, снежинка. Пошли, — Гэвин открыл дверь в здание и ухмыльнулся, когда Коннор стряхнул с себя оставшийся снег, смешно надувшись. Гэвин зашёл за ним и расстегнул пальто.

Он облизал сухие губы, нахмурившись из-за того, какими шершавыми они ощущались. Ветер всегда высушивал их, особенно на морозе. К счастью, у него в кармане тюбик с гигиенической помадой. Гэвин вытащил его, как только они добрались до лифта, и использовал отражающую поверхность двери как зеркало, чтобы накрасить губы.

— Это гигиеническая помада? Какой вкус?

— Вишня, — ответил Гэвин, скользнув тюбиком по нижней губе.

— Могу я попробовать? — Гэвин не решался дать ему помаду.

У Коннора появилась плохая привычка… «анализировать» вещи, которые не может попробовать. Мысль о том, что Коннор укусит его гигиеническую помаду, заставила его содрогнуться, хотя это было не так страшно представить, как инцидент с кондиционером.

— Хорошо, конечно, — наконец, решился Гэвин, передавая тюбик.

Если Коннор хотел узнать на собственной шкуре, что съедобно, а что нет, то кто тогда Гэвин, чтобы останавливать его? Коннор внимательно осмотрел помаду и, казалось, о чём-то задумался, а затем вдруг наклонился и прижался губами. Его язык скользнул по губам Гэвина. Застигнутый врасплох, Гэвин мог только застыть, глаза расширились, а щёки покраснели больше, чем от мороза.

— Мне нравится этот вишнёвый вкус, — сказал Коннор в его губы, обдавая вибрацией. — Я думаю… Он теперь мой любимый.


	7. Impossible

— Готов поспорить, что я смогу вместить весь мир в свои руки, — тихо сказал Коннор.

Гэвин наклонил голову в сторону. Коннор мягко улыбнулся, а в его глазах мелькнула решимость.

— Это физически невозможно, Коннор, даже для тебя.

Коннор осторожно обхватил руками голову Гэвина.

— Ты уверен?

Гэвин почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Ст… Прекрати, — о боже, его голос дрогнул. — У меня же репутация…


	8. I Only Take Pictures Of Things I Love

— Здравствуйте, Гэвин, офицер Чен, — сказал Коннор, входя в комнату отдыха.

— Хэй, Коннор, чё как?

— Хэнк сказал мне сделать перерыв. Также он сказал, что я слишком много работаю, и от этого у него болит голова, — Коннор сел в свободное кресло напротив Гэвина и достал свой телефон. Он не нуждался в нём для общения, но очень любил играть в игры.

— О, Коннор, покажи свой телефон.

— Зачем? Хотите поиграть в игру?

— Может, я просто хочу посмотреть, — Гэвин пожал плечами.

Коннор передвинул телефон к нему по столу.

— Не думаю, что вы найдёте что-то интересное, но, конечно, он весь ваш, детектив, — Гэвин склонился над телефоном и встретил знакомый взгляд на экране.

— У тебя есть Candy crush здесь? Эта игра перестала быть актуальной с тех пор, как я вырос.

— Мне нравится, — опять пожал плечами Коннор. — Она весёлая.

Гэвин закатил глаза. Цифры Коннор тоже найдёт занимательными.

— Не так сильно, раз ты тратишь грёбанный месяц на то, чтобы пройти первый уровень.

— Возможно, просто не хватает навыков?

— Ты можешь просто сказать, что он отстой, Андерсон, — вмешалась Тина.

— Эй, это не моя вина, что они прячут чёртовы конфеты-бомбы за тремя слоями взбитых сливок, — Гэвин нажал на один из последних уровней, который помнил, как играть, и проиграл уже через девять поворотов. Как в старые добрые времена. Он вышел из игры и быстро пролистал остальные приложения, останавливаясь в галерее.

— Почему у тебя так много фотографий твоих питомцев?

— Я фотографирую только то, что люблю.

Гэвин сморщил нос, увидев фотографию Анджелы.

«Планктоноядный мой зад», — подумал он, краем глаза глядя на Коннора, как будто он каким-то образом знал, что Гэвин дерьмово думает о его любимой рыбке.

Десять минут спустя он всё ещё смотрел на фото его рыбок. Господи, там должно быть несколько сотен фотографий его питомцев. Он громко рассмеялся, когда Локи перевернул стакан с канцелярией у Хэнка на столе.

— Локи бы никогда, разве ты не так говорил?

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

Гэвин свайпнул следующую фотографию, поразившись, когда собственное хмурое лицо уставилось на него. Следующее фото уже было с Коннором, который пытался заставить Рида улыбнуться, подняв уголок его губ пальцем. Сейчас губы Гэвина дрогнули в настоящей улыбке, когда он вспомнил тот момент. По крайней мере ещё сотня следующих фотографий были с ним, большинство из них были достаточно откровенными.

— Чёрт, у тебя здесь много моих фотографий. Смотри, я ещё подумаю, что нравлюсь тебе или ещё что похуже.

Тина вдруг поперхнулась кофе, и Гэвин с Коннор вырвались из своего маленького мирка.

— Ты в порядке, Тина?

— Д-да, я… — она запнулась и попыталась откашляться. — Я в порядке.

***

Локи — аксолотль Коннора. Он и остальные питомцы Коннора любят наводить беспорядок на рабочем столе Хэнка и жрать его скрепки.

И вот как Тина узнала, что эта парочка встречается.


	9. Nooooo

Гэвин не был жаворонком. Конечно, он привык вставать чаще всего в пять утра, но это совершенно не означает, что подобное ему нравилось. В редких случаях, когда удавалось подремать, он сразу этим пользовался. Поэтому, когда в семь утра он медленно начал просыпаться из-за того, что кто-то ворочается рядом, собираясь слезть с постели, он точно не был рад.

— Куда ты? — сонно пробормотал Гэвин, обнимая своего парня, пока тот не убежал.

— На работу, — услышал он тихий ответ Коннора. — Прости, что разбудил тебя.

— Сегодня воскресенье, какая работа, а?

— Я извиняюсь, но капитан Фаулер попросил сдать отчёт по делу в Брайтмур.

— Не-е-е-ет, ты не можешь уйти…

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, мне нужно идти, — Коннор воспользовался слабой сонной хваткой Рида и сел на постели, утаскивая за собой и Гэвина.

— Нет, не нужно. Прости, не я устанавливаю правила, — Гэвин крепко обнял Коннора за талию и прижался лицом в изгиб его шеи.

— Я знаю, — тихо произнёс Коннор с мягким смешком, поворачивая голову и соприкасаясь лбами с детективом. Гэвин видел своё собственное сонное лицо, отражающееся в тёмных зрачках. — Это капитан Фаулер устанавливает правила, и я должен следовать им.

— Ну это же нечестно, у нас сегодня выходной, — он знал, что это не аргумент, с их-то работой. Особенно когда отдел по работе с андроидами был таким маленьким и состоял из одного лейтенанта, двух детективов и нескольких специализированных криминалистов.

— Увидимся через несколько часов, обещаю. Возможно, ты всё ещё не встанешь с постели, когда я вернусь, — не мог не поддразнить Коннор.

— Кажется, что это меня вызвали на работу… И я думал, что ты меня любишь, — его попытка обвинить Коннора прервалась сильным зевком, от которого даже слёзы на глаза навернулись.

— Переживёшь, Гэвин.

— Хорошо, — застонал Рид, наконец, отпустив Коннора и упав с глухим стуком обратно на матрас. — Но лучше помой рот перед приходом домой, если опять будешь что-то анализировать. Очень надеюсь, что позже загладишь свою вину, и я реально не хочу повторения прошлого четверга, — Коннору хотя бы хватило совести выглядеть смущённым.

— Я же сказал, что мне очень жаль…

— На глазах у _всех_.

— Я прополощу его дважды, обещаю.

 

***

 

Теперь Гэвин знает, какой на вкус тириум, и ему он совсем не понравился.

 

***

 

ЗАМЕТКА: не целовать своего человека после облизывания вещдоков


End file.
